


Your Eyes Like That of a Clear Blue Sky

by InvisibleInscriptions



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleInscriptions/pseuds/InvisibleInscriptions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue, a clear blue, clearer and brighter than the endless skies on a brilliant day. Purple, a clouded purple, cloudier and darker than the night skies on a gloomy day. The skies and the abyss are very different, no? Leo loves Elliot's lively eyes and Leo wishes, in his truest of hearts, that Elliot's eyes forever stay that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes Like That of a Clear Blue Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for the 2015 Pandora Hearts Secret Santa. I hope you enjoy!

On occasion, no that would be incorrect, everyday; Leo would find himself lost in Elliot's eyes. In Leo's opinion, Elliot's eyes were beautiful and they were a kind of beauty that could not be put into adequate words. The deep storm of the ocean reflected in Elliot's eyes. They were a clear blue, unhesitant, unwavering; yet, brewing gusts of sparks lay underneath. Elliot's eyes were the very opposite of Leo's eyes.

To start, Leo's eyes were not clear, they were a deep purple, sprinkled with flecks of gold. Elliot's gaze looked forward while Leo shut his gaze away from the world. Their eyes were very different; eyes that could face the world, and eyes that needed to retreat…. The transparent water and the ominous abyss… Leo admired Elliot's eyes for what Leo's could never be.

Perhaps that is the reason why Leo could not help but notice the details of Elliot's dazzling eyes. When Elliot smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkle up the slightest bit. Elliot's temper was not a foreign concept, but Leo never failed to see the way his eyes would burn with noble fury when Elliot's temper was ignited.

Only in Leo's dreams did he see Elliot's lovely eyes look empty and lost, but by no means was it a dream– to Leo, it was a nightmare. Unlike Elliot, Leo was not very fond of the world, but Elliot had shown Leo that… the world could be full of light. Leo would not let Elliot's eyes look hollow.

Elliot had already come so close to being lost to the unknown world known as death. Like the blind are null to their surroundings, Elliot isn't aware of his close encounter with fate. Leo has subjected him to this cage of chains that Elliot never asked for. It matters not to Leo… it was the right thing to do… was it not? The world needs more people like Elliot; noble, kind, and a little hot headed.

People like Elliot do not deserve to feel hollow.

At this moment, Elliot is scowling as he reads a book, obviously dissatisfied with the literature, but too invested to put it down. Leo smiles.

"What are you smiling at!?" Elliot accuses, eyes darting up from the book to meet Leo's hidden eyes.

"I was just admiring how odd it looks to see you looking so revolted by a book, yet continuing to read it. What an idiot," Leo retorts.

"What?! I've seen you read books that you said made you want to vomit, but you still finished them!" Elliot bites back, putting his book down and slamming his hand on his desk as he rises up in defense.

At this Leo could not help but laugh. The two males were so alike, yet so very different.

An image flashed through Leo's twisted mind at that moment; Elliot, weak, null and helplessly laying on the floor. The grin was wiped of Leo's face instantaneously. Elliot would not die. Leo would not allow it.

"I hope you always find a reason to smile," Leo whispers more to himself than to Elliot.

Elliot cocks a brow, "Did you say something?"

"Only that you spilt your tea on your book."

At that moment Elliot turns to his book in mortification.

\------------------------------------------------

"So Elliot, would you rather be killed by me, or Oz?"

Blood dripped from the young Nightray's head, yet his eyes were still set ablaze. Tired and hurt his eyes were, but with every last drop of the young noble's energy, resilience still gleamed in those eyes of endless clear blue.

"Neither," the Nightray announced as a weak smile formed on his features.

"I… Humpty Dumpty, I reject you"

Blood lay all around and eyes no longer held life, but there was not an ounce of weakness upon this atrocious scene. The grand end was dreadfully ironic for the man who hated forfeiting life in the name of others. Nevertheless, pools of scarlet could not taint the noble soul known as Elliot Nightray.

…

"Hey Vincent," Leo prodded after Vincent once again recapped what had happen to Leo's dearest Elliot. "Was Elliot smiling?"

Vincent's mismatched eyes widened slightly at the question. "Yes, I would not call it a joyful smile, but, yes, he was smiling as he rejected his chain."

Leo's fists tightened with such force that they began to tremble. "What kind of reason is that to smile…idiot Elliot…"

A tear fell from eyes, no longer hidden, that the abyss would claim ownership of. There was no light. Was there ever any? Was it an illusion manifested from a mind that had been broken from the beginning?


End file.
